


Tempest Tossed

by itchyfingers



Category: Oakley, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley plays seven minutes in heaven at his 16th birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest Tossed

Tempest rolled her eyes as Pepper and Sarah shoved her in the closet with Oakley.  Oakley wasn’t used to that. Usually girls liked being shoved in dark places with him. He sure liked being in dark places with girls, and sometime soon, he was going to convince one of those girls to go all the way with him. It was his sixteenth birthday party, and his father basically told him that he would turn a blind eye to whatever shenanigans he was going to get up to, as long as nobody got hurt and they didn’t actually leave the property.

That was how he found himself shoved in a closet with Tempest. The game they had invented was a weird combination of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and Strip Beer Pong, and someone had cajoled Tempest into actually playing. Oakley, of course, was slightly drunk, down to his shorts, and was bearing a hickey from Richard on his abs. He had missed a shot in table tennis, downed a cup of beer and then spun the bottle and it had pointed at the one girl at the party he knew the least about. He could barely see her in the darkness of the closet, which was okay he supposed. She wasn’t ugly or anything. In fact, she could have been quite pretty if she’d taken the effort. Wore a tighter shirt. Did something else with her hair. Smiled more instead of nervously biting at her nails. But pretty didn’t matter in the dark.

“So, are we going to do this?” he asked.

“Do what?”

“Make out, obviously.” God, had he gotten stuck in the cupboard with some girl who didn’t even know how to snog?

“Yeah, that is sooo not happening.”

“It’s the point of the game, it’s why we’re in here.” He reached out in the darkness and grasped…her arm. Good, it was her arm. It would have been awkward, though kind of amazing, if he had grabbed her boob.

She shrugged off his grip. “It may be why you’re in here, but I’m in here because I’ve got stupid friends,” he could practically hear the air quotes on that word, “who think of nothing beyond the cutest boy in the room and whether or not he likes them.”

“So you think I’m the cutest boy in the room?” He chuckled, oozing cockiness that was visible even in the complete darkness. He was used to the girls throwing themselves at him. He’s pretty sure that is one of the reasons his parents sent him to Eton, so he would actually be able to concentrate on his classes. Not that he did. The rugby pitch was much more inviting that revising for exams.

“Pepper does. She hasn’t shut up about you since we got the invitation to your party.”

“So, you and Pepper are what? Friends from school or something?” He filed that piece of information about Pepper away for future use.

“She’s my cousin. God, Pepper would die if she had to go to Sevenoaks.”

“You attend Sevenoaks?” He sounded impressed.

“I love it. If I could have figured out how to stay there for the summer, I would have.”

“Nose in a book girl, eh?” It figured. No wonder she didn’t know how to kiss.

“Better than thinly veiled contempt from your cousins or your parents actively trying to force the other one to take you in the divorce.”

“What? Really?” Oakley was used to some pretty screwed up family dynamics, but this was a new one, even for him.

“Yeah, they are living in different countries right now and both of them think I would interfere with their lives. If they didn’t want me, it would have been better off if they had decided that fourteen years ago instead of now. I mean, teenage girls are supposed to be angsty and think their parents hate them and shit, but knowing it for real… Fuck, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. It’s not like you care either.”

“No, I do care. I mean, I don’t think my parents really care that much about what I do as long as I don’t get caught, but that’s not as bad as what you have.”

She snorted. “Thanks, that was really comforting.”

“Sorry.” He actually sounded apologetic.

“You don’t actually talk to girls much, do you?” He could hear a note of humor in her voice.

“Not really. Especially not in dark cupboards.” He stepped closer to where he thought she was, tripping over something large and movable in the dark. He put out his hands to stop himself from falling and this time he did grab her boob. She shrieked and he lurched backwards, yelling, “Sorry!” The crazy shift in momentum had him tripping again over what he stumbled on earlier. He instinctively reached out and grabbed the first thing he could hold on to, spilling on to the floor, pulling Tempest down on top of him along with an entire curtain rod full of jackets.

The door to the cupboard flew open and everyone started laughing at the sight of Tempest and Oakley tangled up together on the floor, covered in outerwear. “Like I wasn’t laughed at enough before. Thanks, Oakley,” Tempest hissed, and in the dim light, Oakley could see tears forming in her eyes.

“It was an accident, I promise!” She scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could and smoothed her skirt down before stepping out of the cupboard. “I think I’m going to leave now.”

“No, stay, come have another beer.” He smiled at her coaxingly.

“No. I really don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be the girl who is either too stupid, too ugly, or too much of a prude to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

“I won’t tell.”

“Yeah, well I think everyone heard me scream, and I know they all saw us on the floor in a pile. You’re the guy who can make it a joke. I’m the girl who has jokes made about her.”

“Come on, that’s not true.” He grabbed her hand, an unfamiliar sensation of guilt washing over him.

“Of course  _you_  don’t think so. You’re made out of sunshine and puppies. Not all of us are that lucky, though.”

He scowled at her. “I’m not made of puppies.”

“Have a great birthday. But I’m going to go now.”

He watched her walk away and then shrugged and went to find Pepper. 


End file.
